


Dominating Passion

by MasterfulCremation



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterfulCremation/pseuds/MasterfulCremation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance spending time with a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominating Passion

Lance pressed his body against his lover's, a strong hand interlocked with theirs as his other hand explored her body. His mouth traveled down the crook of her neck, leaving possessive marks along her collar-bone. His free hand brushed over her exposed mounds of tender flesh, a gentle graze over the sensitive flesh invoking a moan from his lover. Enjoying hearing the sound of her pleasure, his mouth kept its course downward, finally stopping between her tender mounds. He playfully ran his tongue over the center of one of her hardened nipples, while his hand played with the other between his fingers. 

As his lover struggled to contain her enjoyment of the treatment, a small whimper of ecstasy escaped from her lips. Lance loved the feel of her soft body against his own, stronger one. Between hearing her small cries of pleasure along with the feel of his tongue dancing around her tender breasts, he could feel the desire for her burning in his veins. He found his body becoming tenser as each passion filled action drove each of their desires wild. 

Lance then caught her lips with a kiss, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip as his hand left her tender mounds to caress the side of her body, moving slowly over her thighs and stopping at her ass, giving it a teasing squeeze. The sound his lover made was hard to make out, though a reaction was all that Lance was working for, his tongue meeting hers and beginning a battle of dominance he wouldn't lose. His hand then continued downward, caressing her inner thigh, making her moan as they continued to kiss. His hand finally stopping at her center, gently rubbing up against the tender area, feeling his fingers becoming slightly wet. His body craved his lovers, with each simple act being driven behind fiery need for more. Though ravishing her so soon wouldn't be as satisfying without having her body fully give into his. He yearned to hear moans of pleasure and feel her body tremble as he made it weak from his actions. To slowly cave in and crave his touch and his body, aching with lust filled need.

Feeling her body slowly surrendering itself to the pleasure he was causing her to endure, Lance made his move. He used his free hand to scoop his lover up, positioning her on his lap, still connected together by this kiss. The sudden movement made her break the kiss, gasping from shock. Lance took the free chance to attack her neck with his mouth once again, gently biting and roughly sucking on the exposed flesh. 

All while his hands continued to tease her entrance, provoking more cries of desire and need from her. His hands finally stopped playing and teasing her when he slipped a finger into her. Quickly becoming soaked as it circled around in her tightness. Lance wanted to ravish her, but still need a bit more time to prepare her body for him. As his strong arm held them close together, he locked her lips in a kiss once more as slipped another finger into her. He could feel the heat of her body against his own, both becoming engulfed by their passionate need for more. She let out a cry as Lance's hand became soaked from her burning desire for him. 

Feeling that her body was now unable to contain itself against his touch, he positioned her on himself, earning a cry of excitement and lust from her. His tip teased against her soft center, making her body tremble with anticipation of what it so desperately needed. She straddled her legs around his waist, trying in futile effort to connect their bodies and cure her aching need of him. He slowly rubbed himself against her, making her desire and lust for him nearly unbearable. Unable to deprive her or himself or filling their blazing need to be one, he slowly entered. The two shared a groan of pleasure as he settled inside in soaking tight walls. 

His pace began to slow as their connected bodies grinned against each by the hip; her breathing becoming more labored as he teased her more by almost separating their bodies before powerfully slamming them back together once again. Lance felt his lover's nails scratching against his back, her body seemingly begging for release. He quicken his pace as his thrusts became rougher and harder, her body only able to endure all the pleasure of being at his mercy. Lance's hands moved over to her legs, moving and placing them over his broader shoulders. He went deeper within his lover before continuing to ravish her body, which burned and ached for release. 

Feeling his core beginning to tighten, Lance continued his onslaught of pleasure against his lover as her cries of ecstasy and pleasure filled the room. His lover dug her nails deeper into his back as her body finally was released from all its burning tension, Lance feeling her walls tighten around him and soak him. He then followed her after a few more thrusts, filling her as she weakly leaned against his body for support, too weak and unwilling to separate from the warm body supporting hers.


End file.
